<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>寝室内请勿带人留宿 by Jarvis_is_watching_you</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468345">寝室内请勿带人留宿</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarvis_is_watching_you/pseuds/Jarvis_is_watching_you'>Jarvis_is_watching_you</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - High School, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-01-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 08:47:26</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,267</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22468345</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jarvis_is_watching_you/pseuds/Jarvis_is_watching_you</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Peter Parker/Quentin Beck</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>12</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>寝室内请勿带人留宿</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>昆汀突然转身停下。<br/>

彼得一个趔趄，差点撞在面前人的身上。<br/>

“小子，我说，你是不是喜欢我？”<br/>

昆汀还戴着他从来未曾取下来的兜帽，彼得抬起头来倒是可以隐隐约约的看见他的脸。<br/>

“什，什么？”彼得瞪大了眼，脑子里飞速过了几遍刚刚听到的东西，“我……学长…”<br/>

啊，猜中了，昆汀有些飘飘然起来，面前这个粘人后辈支支吾吾的样子让事情变得异常有趣。</p><p>    彼得是在交报告的路上碰见的昆汀。最近不知道怎么回事会在各种地方碰巧遇见他，可能是因为自己总是要往高年级生的教学楼跑的缘故。这个“古怪”的学长晃晃悠悠地挥手和他打了个招呼，然后问他：“你要去哪，小屁孩？”<br/>

“我去实验室找斯塔克学长交报告，他现在在实验楼吗？”<br/>
昆汀眯起眼睛看了他一眼：“不知道，但是我有钥匙，要不要我陪你去。”<br/>

“帮大忙了！”彼得笑起来，昆汀已经径自往前走，他快跑几步，跟上他的节奏。</p><p>    而现在，他们僵在了实验楼门口的台阶上，昆汀站的地方比彼得高了两级，居高临下地看着他。<br/>

彼得可以看见他兜帽下面压着的软软头发，服帖地趴在额头上，这张神秘又好看的脸虽然隐藏在阴影下，但在彼得的好视力中一览无余。<br/>

好想摘掉他的兜帽。彼得还想从这张脸上获取更多的信息来，也没有注意到从旁边伸过来的手，被捏住下巴的时候着实吓了一跳。<br/>

棉质手套摩擦着皮肤，彼得的头被微微抬起，昆汀越凑越近，问他：“接过吻么？”<br/>

他想扭头四下观望有没有人在看，但是柔软的触感已经覆了上来，温热的，还有裹挟而来的淡淡清香。<br/>

彼得僵在了原地，过分空旷的教学楼前面一点声音都没有，他的耳膜却快要被自己的脉搏声冲破，明明贝克学长的嘴唇只停留了一瞬间，可心脏像是要爆炸一样。<br/>

“这可是星期六，不可能有人看你的。”昆汀笑的还是那副又令人生厌的轻浮，仿佛一切都游刃有余的样子：“快来。”<br/>

搞不懂。<br/>

彼得的手被拉起来，昆汀扯着他上了台阶走进走廊里。他们的实验室在倒数第二间，昆汀掏出钥匙，金属互相撞击发出细碎的声音，这里大门紧闭的样子，怎么看也不像是有人。<br/>

“彼得？”良久没有人动作，昆汀提醒旁边的人。彼得实在不敢直接看着他，独处的局面怎么想都让人脸红心跳，他从故意挡在门口的昆汀旁边侧身蹭过去，把文件整理了一下放在桌子上用东西压好，随后，昆汀拉上了门。<br/>

他哼笑一声，听见对方喊他：“贝克学长……”<br/>

“可以和贝克学长交往吗？”<br/>

“可以哦。”<br/>

昆汀笑眯眯地靠在墙上。</p><p>    彼得还记得第一次见到这位的时候是刚入学不久，在去办公楼拿文件的路上，那是一片矮墙和树组成的花园，昆汀靠在墙根，另一个陌生的男人压着他调情，被遮挡着他只露出半张脸来，挑起眉毛瞟了彼得一眼。<br/>

后来同班的洛基告诉他，那是昆汀·贝克。</p><p>    不知怎的，彼得还是有一种挫败感，他鼓起勇气走过去，抓住昆汀的手腕，凑近他上扬的嘴角。<br/>

还是年长者先发制人，昆汀伸出舌尖，轻轻舔舐了彼得的下唇，然后一发不可收拾，唇舌相接，牙齿嗑在一起。彼得想，是不是太心急了？然而在分心的瞬间，就被占去了上风。<br/>

彼得不知道昆汀的吻技究竟是上乘还是在胡闹，总之晕晕乎乎，浑身酥麻。等到昆汀责怪一样地咬了一口他的舌尖，告诉他：“你的手攥的我好疼。”他才意识到，自己在用力把昆汀钳制在可控范围内。<br/>

原来接吻后真的会拉出线来，彼得看着面前学长勾了勾舌头把那根银丝线扯断，旖旎又湿热的幻想一发不可收拾地在脑海里铺平展开。“真的假的？”昆汀调笑，“这样就起反应？”，下体被突然握住，彼得吃了一惊，猛的把面前的人推开。<br/>

“痛死了……”昆汀后背撞在门上，嘶了一声。<br/>

“抱歉！”彼得已经不知所措，昆汀笑着问：“你准备怎么补偿我？”<br/>

“我宿舍没有人。”昆汀凑近他，在他耳边用命令一般的口吻发问：“要来么。”<br/>

究竟是怎么兜兜转转来到床上的，他也不知道，昆汀拽着他一起摔到床上去。布料互相摩擦发出细碎的声响，温热的躯体叠在一起，接触面的质感和重量带来的是前所未有的感觉。<br/>

“我可以拿掉学长的帽子吗？”彼得抓住他的帽檐，问他。<br/>

“快点。”昆汀也没告诉他可不可以，彼得就当他默许。由于布料的摩擦，他头顶的碎发显得有些蓬乱，彼得不敢轻举妄动，只顾着消化刚刚褪掉遮蔽的这张脸，没有注意到自己依然攥着那层布料的边缘。<br/>

直到学长握住他的手腕，问他：“怎么了？”，他才后知后觉，转而再一次吻上去。<br/>

昆汀的手极不安分，顺着彼得的衣服下摆摸进去，游走在他干燥的皮肤上。接吻的间隙他几乎把彼得上衣撩到脖颈，彼得放开身下不安分的人的唇舌，任由他剥去自己的衣物。自然是昆汀先打破了无形的那个界限，隔着手套触碰到了彼得的下身。<br/>

他心虚了一下，从刚才到现在实际上尽是乱来，彼得是个处男，这谁都能看出来，但实际上，昆汀没有告诉他，他也是。<br/>

尽管说现在的高中生谁的手机里没有一两个不太健康的网站？但到头来，昆汀还是败给了自己。<br/>

彼得起先只是涨红着一张脸替他抚慰着他的小兄弟，不一会后坐上前来，把他们的两根握在一起上下套弄。两根的顶端不约而同地渗出水来，流到柱身又被手掌涂抹的到处都是，淫靡的水声比任何一个成人向影片里的都要真实，黏腻又刺耳。昆汀忍不住想抬起腿合拢，但是彼得压着他，他妈的，这小子力气真大，刚才也是，现在也是。昆汀难以移动分毫，只能绷紧了肌肉，把床单几乎攥到肉里去。<br/>

“啊……操！”他张开嘴，骂了一声，“你小子，不要磨蹭了。”<br/>

不知道怎么办才好，彼得迟疑了一下，昆汀就把他推开，自己张开了腿。<br/>

主动邀请带来的刺激感冲刷着大脑，昆汀脑袋里嗡的一声，眼前冒着金星，抓住他的手，让他触碰到自己股缝里的那个地方。<br/>

“可以进去的吗……？”彼得打圈抚摸着那个湿润的小口。<br/>

“可以吧？”昆汀蜷起脚尖，有点心虚。私处被别人的手指揉弄的感觉让他一下一下缩紧了后穴，彼得突然欺身上来，无奈地问：“学长其实没有做过吧？”<br/>

凑的太近的确会给人一种威压感，昆汀眨了眨眼睛，抿了一会嘴唇，点了点头。<br/>

彼得舒了一口气，从乱成一团的床上找到手机，“喂！怎么想也不会有人在上床的时候谷歌‘怎么和男人做爱’吧！”昆汀抬腿坐起来，就要去抢彼得手里的东西，被他一只手按了下去。<br/>

彼得按照神奇的互联网里说的充分润滑埋下头去，湿软火热的陌生物体贴在私处的奇妙触感让昆汀翘起脚趾叫出了声。“为什么要舔啊……”他想拽着彼得的头发把他从自己腿间扯开，但是反倒被按住腿根无法动弹，该死的，他骂出声。彼得的舌头紧贴着昆汀的后穴打圈舔舐，粗糙的舌苔剐蹭在褶皱上，有时候甚至舌尖挤入半开的穴口，昆汀绷直了腰颤抖，好在彼得愿意放过他，拨弄两下他的手机后抬起头来换成手指继续给他扩张。<br/>

异物的入侵让昆汀屏住呼吸，“学长，放松……”彼得只进入了一根手指，就觉得紧的不行，肠肉挤压过来，片刻后才得以进出。<br/>

彼得努力回想课本上笔记里前列腺的位置，在这种时候再去背知识点可能是世界首例，他急切地在手机上调出剖面图片，在昆汀的类似于“你在把我当实验体吗”的等等一系列谩骂中，一寸一寸地摸索。<br/>

“有感觉吗……学长？”<br/>

昆汀一脚把彼得手里的电子设备踢下床去，他刚刚几乎没忍住就在这小子面前前列腺高潮，而彼得又添进两根手指，他自己都不知道自己后面不知不觉被手指操的那么松。“啊…嗯……”昆汀喘息里夹着控制不住的呻吟，彼得单是听着，挺硬的前端就冒出一股一股的前液。<br/>

“快点进来啊——”昆汀已经被折磨出了哭腔，彼得抽出湿淋淋的手指，换上来的就是那个火热的东西。<br/>

他吻上昆汀的嘴唇，一边唇齿相接一边下身一寸一寸地挤进去。经过他刚刚开发过的那个点的时候，昆汀咳嗽一声把他推开，滚烫的精液淋在他自己小腹上。彼得轻喘皱起眉毛，昆汀后面收缩的太厉害，紧致的肠肉从四面八方裹过来，饥渴地吸吮留在里面的阴茎，彼得睁开眼睛，他也射在了昆汀身体里面。<br/>

“等下了床我要杀了你……”昆汀扯过枕头盖住半张脸，喘着粗气念叨不停。屁股里的东西硬起来比想象中都快，接替着没进入的部分插到了底，太色了，彼得脑子里已经容不下其他的事情，刚刚射进去的精液被粗大的性器翻搅，从接口处溢出来，顺着股缝打湿了床单。没有视野带来的后果就是后穴里传来的刺激变得更加清晰又未知，昆汀想扔掉枕头，但是又放不下面子，直到彼得把他胳膊掰开的时候眼泪已经沾湿了那一片布料。<br/>

“嗯啊——啊，你这个，呜……啊…”<br/>

昆汀连骂他的话都被一下一下的重击撞碎，只能发出破碎的呻吟，彼得弯下身来，凑近他耳朵告诉他：“学长……我们宿舍的隔音不算太好哦。”<br/>

昆汀绷直小腿，敏感的地方被吹进热气让他不由又紧了几分，放下音调就只能用颤抖的气音哀求：“那你倒是……啊…你倒是慢点。”<br/>

他放慢了速度，但每一下都又深又有力，昆汀浑浑噩噩地攀附上他的后背，双腿也交叠起来缠上他的腰。彼得被这一番弄得头晕目眩，咬紧牙齿把自己送进昆汀身体里。<br/>

“贝克学长……学长……”彼得握住昆汀的性器撸动，前后夹击的快感过于强烈，昆汀强忍着射精的冲动，但终究没能敌过本能，射在了他手上。昆汀没了力气，被顶的颤颤巍巍的，嘴里还在不知道说些什么地呻吟，彼得倒吸了一口气，高潮后的肠肉又绞紧了内里，夹得动作一下都变得困难。埋在屁股里的阴茎抽动了一下，随即就又射在了最深处。<br/>

“你射了吗……？”昆汀沙哑着嗓音问，彼得一点点抽出释放后的阴茎，点点头。昆汀闭上眼睛，胸口一起一伏，地上彼得的手机震动起来，不知道是闹钟还是收到了消息。太丢脸了，他想，居然和一个做爱都需要谷歌一下的小鬼一起脱离了处男之身。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>